


First Name

by trashycanchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Yaoi, kageyama drives hinata crazy, this one gets steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashycanchan/pseuds/trashycanchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama wants Hinata to call him by his first name, but Hinata won't give in easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Name

**Author's Note:**

> Hulloooo more KageHina for you x3 I hope this doesn't suck too bad ;^;

"Ha! One more win for me~!" Hinata cheered, tumbling through the gym doorway and looking up at Kageyama with a grin. "Fifty-one for me, still fifty-three for you!"

Kageyama clenched a fist, cursing under his breath. "Dammit..."

Hinata giggled, taking his clenched fist and placing a kiss on the top of his hand. "Don't worry! Maybe next time I'll let you win...~"

Kageyama blushed profoundly, yanking his hand away and hiding it behind his back. "Pfft, whatever..." He muttered, face red.

Hinata stood up, taking in a few deep breaths to recover. "Hey, nobody's here yet... I guess we're the first ones again?"

Kageyama's face soon returned to normal, perking up and gazing around the gym. "Hm, guess so."

The orange-haired boy smiled again, setting his things down and sitting against one of the walls. "Well, we are pretty early... Is there anything we can do in the meantime?" He asked, looking up at Kageyama, now towering over him.

Kageyama sat in front of Hinata, just staring at him. "Not sure," he said quietly. He moved considerably closer, starting to smile a bit at him. "But, I might have a few ideas."

Hinata felt his face heat up and his palms start to sweat, looking up at his boyfriend and starting to shake a bit. "W-We're too young for anything serious!!" He blurted out, immediately wishing he hadn't opened his mouth.

"Oi, that's not what I was thinking. Something like it, but not that intense!" Kageyama mentally facepalmed, wondering if there was even any point in doing this.

The shorter male pondered deeply, nervously closing his eyes. "Er... So none of the grinding and the bang bang?" He asked, causing Kageyama to let out a deep sigh that was actually almost a laugh.

"No, none of that. But I'm still going to kiss you," he stated stubbornly.

Hinata's eyes lit up, resulting in a beam to show his white teeth. "Yay! You give the best kisses, you know," he teased.

Kageyama involuntarily wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist, hoisting him up into his waist. "Yeah, yeah..." He mumbled, hands running through the shrimp's hair and pressing a warm kiss to his cheek.

Hinata turned a light shade of red, erupting into giggles. "Hehe... Again~!" He touched his finger to Kageyama's nose.

The younger boy nodded, kissing Hinata's cheek again. Hinata gave a half-hug by wrapping his arms around Kageyama's neck, reaching up to place a kiss on his forehead. "You're warm," he whispered.

"That's a compliment, yeah?" Kageyama asked, kissing his cheek a few more times before moving down and leaving a trail of kisses on Hinata's neck.

Hinata nodded, taking his fingers and tracing shapes on Kageyama's back. "Of course, what else would it be?"

He shrugged. "Knowing you, it could mean anything."

Hinata playfully gasped, pinching his back. "Heeeeeyyy~! What's that supposed to mean?!" He began to giggle again.

Kageyama rolled his eyes, chuckling lightly. "Nothing, you're just a dummy."

Hinata backed up a bit and stared at Kageyama, who was currently playing in his soft hair. "Kageyama, have I ever told you how much I love your eyes?"

Said male's eyes widened a bit, a dark blush appearing across his face. "Tch, i-idiot..." He pecked Hinata's nose.

Hinata laughed a little, kissing Kageyama's nose right back. "Really! I love them more than I love spiking the ball! They're dark and mysterious, but also calming and reassuring. Just like you." He gave his partner an Eskimo kiss.

"Mm... You think so? Well, I, uh..." Kageyama looked Hinata up and down, trying to find something for he, too, to compliment him on. "I, erm... I like your... H-hair...?" He chuckled at his own struggles. 

Hinata buried his face into Kageyama's neck, patting his back. "I appreciate you trying, Kageyama."

Kageyama thought a minute, then grunted softly. "Hey, dumbass. Why don't you ever call me by my first name?"

"Eh? Oh, well... I guess that I've never considered calling you by your first name... But you never call me by mine, either," Hinata said back. "Why's that?"

Kageyama gave a lazy shrug. "Eh."

Hinata licked his partner's neck tenderly, moving his hands up and down Kageyama's back. "Well, do you want me to call you by your first name?" 

Kageyama shook a bit, trying to keep from gently moaning. "U-Ungh... Mhm..." 

Hinata smirked the tiniest bit. "Then you'll have to work for it."

Kageyama removed his chin from Hinata's shoulder, raising his eyebrow and throwing him a slightly irritated look. "Eh? The hell is that supposed to mean?"

Hinata giggled again and pulled off, looking at Kageyama in the eyes again. "Do whatever you want, but you'll have to impress me to make me call you by your first name!"

Kageyama groaned, taking Hinata's legs and wrapping them around his waist. "Alright, you asked for it, punk."

Hinata nodded and smiled. "I'm ready~!"

Kageyama began by lifting up Hinata's shirt slowly, placing his cold hand on his chest and gently caressing him underneath his shirt. Hinata gasped, but was silenced by a gentle-at-first chaste kiss. Kageyama moved passionately against Hinata, separating and then joining back to take breaths of air. Hinata kissed back nervously at first, but then got more into it as they went.

Kageyama pulled away after a couple long moments, sucking in a deep breath and looking down at the spikes haired male. "How was that for a start?"

Said boy nodded, a light shade of crimson. "Er, ah, g-good! Good start!" He laughed nervously.

Kageyama just nodded, his hands now removed from his shirt and soon getting tangled in Hinata's hair, which served to deepen the new kiss. Hinata kissed back with ecstasy, smiling a tiny bit while his hands still worked up and down his partner's back. 

Kageyama blissfully was granted entrance into Hinata's mouth, touch slowly making it's way around his mouth and claiming it for Kageyama and Kageyama only. Hinata did the same, and the two explored each other's mouths with ease. Hinata moaned with rapture, each of them reaching euphoria.

Kageyama pressed hard against the roof of the shorter boy's mouth, causing said male to go spiraling into pleasure.

After a few more moments of French kissing, Kageyama pulled away and breathes heavily. A single strand of saliva connected their mouths, Hinata's face red and he panted lightly. Kageyama placed a finger under Hinata's chin and moved his head upward to look him in the eye.

"T-Tobio..." Hinata breathed.


End file.
